


Only a Man

by shadowsamurai



Series: The Detective and The Landlady [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is not the only person who cares deeply for Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 'The Eligible Bachelor', add-on to the scene where Holmes forgets his keys and Mrs Hudson lets him in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH

As Holmes sat on the floor, bracing his back again the doorframe, and began talking, Mrs Hudson felt a surge of pity for her difficult tenant. She sometimes lost sight of the fact he was still only a man, which also meant underneath the gruff, 'I can manage perfectly well on my own' exterior, he was still a little boy wanting a little bit of love. Not stopping to think about propriety or anything wagging tongues may say, Mrs Hudson moved a chair from the right side of the hallway to the left, and placed it close to Holmes' shoulder. With a long suffering sigh, she sat down.

"What am I going to do with you, Mr Holmes?" she asked quietly, shaking her head.

"I don't know, Mrs Hudson," Holmes replied, his tone weary and somewhat dejected. "I don't know."

As Mrs Hudson looked at him, the urge to protect him was overwhelming, and a little hesitantly, she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I do worry about you, you know," she told him. "I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't stop me."

To her great surprise, Holmes lifted his hand and covered it with his own. Then his fingers slid down to take hold of her, and he pressed his cheek against the back of her hand.

"I do not deserve you, Mrs Hudson," Holmes replied. "Nor my good and dear friend, Watson. You are both so relentless where I am concerned that I cannot help but marvel at your patience and tenacity."

"Perhaps it's because you let us see what no one else does, Mr Holmes," Mrs Hudson said, squeezing his fingers.

"And what is that, dear lady?"

"The real you, the man underneath the detective."

"I thought such a person did not exist."

Mrs Hudson smiled. "Oh, he does, sir. He does."

"If that is so, I fear I am losing him in these hellish nightmares," Holmes admitted softly.

"I hear you pacing at night, more so than usual." She paused. "We may have to replace the carpet when this is all over, Mr Holmes," Mrs Hudson stated in a mild tone.

Holmes turned to look at her, startled by the wisdom in her face and the affection for him in her eyes. But what surprised him the most was how, with a single comment, she could transform his night into day, if only for a short time.

"Mrs Hudson, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for simply being you," Holmes told her sincerely. "If there is anything I can do…."

"Well, there is the small matter of your indoor target practice sessions…."

FIN


End file.
